I'm an Angel with a Shotgun
by DanettePistache
Summary: (UA) Clarke, jeune légiste de 29 ans travaillant pour la police de Baltimore aux côtés de Bellamy et Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Finn Collins, Jasper Jordan et Monty Green doit un jour enquêter sur la mort suspecte d'un membre du gang Trikru. Une enquête qui les mènera devant la grande Heda, terreur de Baltimore, et dont ils ne ressortiront pas indemne...
1. Prologue

***Arrive sur scène telle Octavia dans le premier épisode***

 **Bonjour bonjour !**  
 **...**  
 ***se prend une brique***  
 **Hum, pardon.**

 **Bon je suis nouvelle sur cette section de FF (je trainais plus dans la catégorie NCIS, avant), vous comprendrez donc que ceci est ma première fiction sur Les 100. Donc si le début est pourri vous inquiétez pas mdr c'est juste que je maitrise pas encore. :')**  
 **Bon du coup je commence avec cette fic, qui est en UA (Univers Alternatif)** _(PS: Juju si tu lis ça ne fais pas une crise cardiaque stp)_ **, les personnages sont donc un chouilla** _(bon OK de 10 ans)_ **plus âgés que dans la série. Sinon je vais essayer de respecter au maximum le caractère de chacun des personnages :')**  
 **Je vais essayer de vous donner une chanson à écouter avec chaque chapitre, en règle générale vous pourrez survivre sans mais avec c'est bien aussi.**

 **Je vais arrêter de m'étaler mddrr je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (En espérant que ça vous plaise)**

* * *

 _.  
_ _\- Prologue -  
._

 _Listen : So Cold - Ben Clocks_

Il y avait à Baltimore ce gang qui faisait régner la terreur, et dont la chef - car il s'agissait d'une femme - était traquée par la police et diverses agences fédérales depuis des années, sans que personne n'ait jamais réussi à l'inculper de que ce soit. Ce gang qui était responsable de dizaines de morts, qui était également le plus gros réseau de traficants de drogue de la ville. Ce gang qui était partout, et craint de la population. Ce gang que personne n'osait affronter.

Mais il y avait aussi à Baltimore, au niveau 5 de l'immeuble du Baltimore Police Departement, une poignée de jeunes enquêteurs, une légiste et deux scientifiques, qui dans l'inconscience de leur jeunesse n'avaient peur de rien. Ou du moins pas de celle surnomée Heda, celle qui était à la tête des Trikru, celle qui semait le bazar dans "leur" ville, qu'ils voulaient protéger à tout prix. Quelques jeunes enquêteurs à qui on confia un jour une affaire qui allait les mener droit devant la commandante, et qui allait leur attirer bien des problèmes.

* * *

 _BPD, Mardi 6 décembre 2016_

 _8:04 a.m. [GMT -7]  
_

Clarke Griffin, à peine vingt-neuf ans et médecin légiste pour la police de Baltimore entra dans les sous-sol de l'immeuble, là où se trouvait la morgue, le coeur serré. Elle alluma les lumières unes par unes, laissant l'endroit se réveiller peu à peu. Elle observa les tables métalliques, froides, sur lesquelles trop de gens étaient passés ces derniers mois. Et elle pensa à ceux qui allaient encore arriver. La blonde posa sa veste sur l'un des porte-manteaux et attrapa sa blouse. Elle ne ferait pas la moindre autopsie ce jour-là. La seule chose qu'elle allait faire, c'était s'asseoir à son bureau et rédiger son rapport sur la longue, trop longue enquête qu'avait été celle sur Lexa et le gang Trikru. Cette enquête qui lui avait bien trop pris, et qui n'allait absolument rien lui rendre. Et qui allait sûrement la hanter encore un long moment.

Plus haut, au niveau cinq, dans l'open space aux murs d'un vert immonde, Bellamy et Octavia Blake, Jasper Jordan et Monty Green, les enquêteurs ayant été en charge de l'affaire Trikru, s'installèrent à leurs bureaux dans un silence de mort. Raven Reyes, experte mécanique et Kyle Wick, technicien de laboratoire, arrivèrent peu après. La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot en voyant que l'un des bureaux était vide. Elle savait pertinemment que son occupant habituel n'allait plus jamais s'y asseoir.

Personne ne dit rien, et chacun, connaissant la douloureuse tâche qui les attendait à présent, se mit au travail, toujours dans un silence de mort. Raven et Kyle s'adossèrent chacun à l'un des bureaux pour travailler, assis sur le lino.

Et personne, pas même le chef de la police, Marcus Kane, ne les réprimanda à ce sujet.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous plait ? Vous me suivez ? :p**  
 **(PS: n'hésitez pas à reviewer en général ça me pousse à écrire plus vite :3)**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Way Down We Go

**Helloo ! Je sais, vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à voir cette fiction réapparaitre dans ce fandom. Moi même j'en suis la première surprise. En même temps, plus de deux ans pour écrire un chapitre hum...  
Bon pour être très honnête avec vous, ce chapitre était écrit depuis... Ben depuis deux ans, mais j'ai mit énormément de temps à choisir la musique (oui oui j'ai mit autant de temps à poster pour juste _ça_ , pour les menaces de mort ça sera au fond du couloir à droite merci), et bon je me suis finalement décidée à le poster x) J'ai un début de suite qui est écrit, promis je me dépêche pour l'écrire, je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme de postage un peu plus rapide que un chapitre tous les deux ans x) **  
**Je voulais surtout remercier chacun d'entre vous pour vos reviews, pour vos following et pour avoir déjà placé cette histoire dans vos favoris, en revoyant l'accueil chalereux que vous lui aviez porté, je me suis remotivée à poster la suite :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le prologue, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Dan'**

* * *

.

 _Chapitre 1_

 _._

 _Listen : Way Down We Go - Kaleo_

Les sept amis commencèrent alors leur rapport, non sans une boule au ventre absolument affreuse qui leur coupait presque la respiration. Chaque mot était plus difficile à taper que le précédent. Et chaque souvenir qui remontait blessait plus que le précédent. C'était probablement le rapport le plus difficile qu'ils eurent et qu'ils allaient avoir à taper de toute leur carrière. Le plus douloureux. Et ce n'était rien à côté des mois de souffrances qu'ils avaient enduré auparavant.

« _L'affaire Trikru a été prise en charge par l'équipe du Lieutenant Bellamy Blake. J'ai donc été désignée comme légiste sur cette affaire, ayant déjà travaillé par le passé avec le Lieutenant Blake. Un corps sans vie avait été découvert dans la nuit du mardi 16 au mercredi 17 février 2016. Il s'agissait d'un homme de type caucasien, portant de nombreux tatouages ressemblant fortement à ceux portés par les membres du gang Trikru. Cette homme dont nous ignorions l'identité avait subi de nombreux coups de couteaux. L'heure du décès fût estimée à environ vingt-deux heures trente le 16 février par mes soins en prenant la température du foie de la victime... »_

* * *

 _BPD, Mercredi 17 février 2016_  
 _05:43 a.m. [GMT -7]_

L'équipe du Lieutenant Bellamy Blake était de garde cette nuit là. Jasper et Octavia faisaient des blagues afin de se tenir éveillés, car à cette heure tardive de la nuit, il commençait à leur être difficile de ne pas laisser leur paupières se fermer toutes seules. Monty tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, il était probablement en train de faire encore un de ses trucs de petit génie de l'informatique, et Finn finissait de taper un rapport qu'il devait rendre à Kane depuis au moins une bonne semaine. Bellamy, quant à lui, envisageait sérieusement de prendre son deuxième café de la nuit pour rester éveillé tant il ne se passait rien dans l'open space, quand soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter.

« Lieutenant Blake, s'identifia-t-il.

\- Hey mon chou, c'est Nygel. »

Le lieutenant roula des yeux au son de la voix de la femme.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- On a retrouvé un corps sur Bank Street tout à l'heure. Homicide très certainement. On vous laisse vous en charger, expliqua-t-elle de son habituelle voix roucoulante qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Très bien, on y va. »

Et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus à l'égard de la policière en qui il avait moyennement confiance. Nygel n'agissait que dans son propre interêt. Si elle lui confiait l'affaire, c'était très certainement que celle-ci allait lui apporter quelques problèmes, mais il laissa passer. Du moins, pour cette fois.

« Prenez vos affaires, on a un homicide sur Bank Street, dit il en se levant.

\- Chouette, enfin un peu d'action ! s'exclama Octavia »

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque de sa jeune sœur, notant tout de même qu'elle se réjouissait un peu trop de la mort d'une personne. Il lui lança les clés du camion et lui indiqua de le sortir pendant qu'il appellait Clarke afin qu'elle les rejoigne sur les lieux du crime. Lorsqu'il raccrocha le téléphone, Bellamy prit son arme de service dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, celui qui était fermé à clé, le ferma peut être un peu trop violemment et courut à travers l'open space afin de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Clarke rejoignit les policiers dans la petite rue de Baltimore moins d'une heure plus tard. La rue était déserte et il faisait toujours nuit. La légiste salua brièvement les policiers et se pencha sur le corps pour l'examiner après avoir pris soin d'attacher ses longs cheveux dorés et de mettre des gants. L'homme était sur le ventre, ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang. Elle souleva son T-shirt et put constater que son abdomen avait été entaillé à de nombreuses reprises par un objet tranchant dont la lame était assez fine.

« Comme un couteau ? Demanda Finn.

\- Un couteau oui, ou bien un genre d'épée, acquieça-t-elle.

\- Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ... Commenca Jasper.

\- Vengeance de Trikru, compléta Monty.

-Ca en a l'air, oui... En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce n'est clairement pas le lieu du crime, sinon il y aurait du sang partout. Il a été déplacé.»

Clarke retourna le corps afin de prendre la température de son foie. Elle estima alors l'heure du décès à environ 22h30 la veille au soir. Ce qui correspondait parfaitement aux pratiques du gang qui procédait à ses executions à la nuit tombée. Bellamy comprit alors la raison pour laquelle Nygel lui avait laissé cette affaire. La question qu'il se posait par contre était: comment avait-elle pu savoir ? C'était plus que louche.

Finn aida la blonde à monter le corps dans le camion et ils repartirent en direction des locaux de la Police.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le bâtiment se remplissait petit à petit, Clarke commença l'examen préliminaire du cadavre qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Elle mesura la profondeur de chaque plaie et les répertoria une par une. Raven apparut dans la salle d'autopsie quelques minutes plus tard, proposant son aide, ou au moins sa compagnie, à la légiste.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ?

\- Eh bien pour le moment je compte ... Trente-sept plaies, qui semblent avoir été causées par ... des tas d'armes différentes. Viens voir. »

La mécanicienne s'approcha du cadavre suite à l'invitation de la blonde qui lui montra deux plaies espacées de seulement quelques centimètres.

« Regarde. Tu vois celle-ci ? Elle fait 81mm de profondeur, et 7 de largeur. Et celle juste au dessus ne fait que 17mm sur 4. Et regarde les traces autour, sur la plus profonde, la coupure n'est pas nette. Comme si l'arme qui avait servi à faire ... ça .. n'était pas suffisement aiguisée, et que celui qui a infligé cette blessure avait du appuyer plus fort pour que la lame ne transperce la peau. D'ailleurs, concrètement, on n'en a que très peu qui vont jusqu'aux organes. Je suppose que tout ça n'était que dans le but de torturer ce pauvre homme. »

Raven acquieça.

« Mais du coup… aucune plaie ne ressemble à une autre. On a donc... Trente-sept armes du crime différentes.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver, déclara la brune ironiquement.

\- Non, c'est même plutôt tranquille. Au fait, j'ai fait quelques prélèvements. Tu veux bien aller donner ça à Wick ?»

La brune acquieça, prit les boites et laissa la légiste seule avec le mort. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton 2 et laissa la machine la guider devant le laboratoire. Elle en poussa la porte, et partit à la recherche de son ocupant, et finit par le trouver à quatre pattes sous une table, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement. Une idée lui passa alors par la tête et elle se mit à sourire. Elle posa les boîtes contenant les prélèvements à analyser sur le bord d'une table, s'approcha de lui sans un bruit et ...

« BOUH ! »

Le technicien de laboratoire sursauta, se cogna la tête contre la table, ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, tenta de se relever, se cogna à nouveau la tête contre la table et finit à plat sur le sol, provoquant l'hilarité de la mécanicienne. Le blond tourna la tête vers la source de son sursaut, comprit qu'il s'agissait de Raven, et sortit de dessous la table sans un mot. Il regarda la jeune femme rire aux éclats, et attendit qu'elle se calme avant de se faire entendre.

« C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, réprimant le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je soie honnête avec toi ?

\- J'apprécierais, oui.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Cette fois ce fût à Wick de se mettre à rire. Raven était vraiment impossible.

« Bon, c'était sympathique de te voir te cogner la tête à deux reprise mais je n'étais pas vraiment là pour ça au départ, déclara-t-elle en désignant les prélèvements. Clarke m'a demandé de t'apporter ça. Ca vient des plaies de la victime, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ok, je m'occupe de ça. »

Lexa Woods, plus connue par l'ensemble des habitants de Baltimore sous le nom de Heda, sirotait tranquillement son café dans la cuisine de son appartement, en haut d'un immeuble sur S. Exeter Street, quand son téléphone, qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre, se mit à sonner. Elle abandonna alors son moment de détente pour aller décrocher, légèrment irritée que quelqu'un la dérange, et plissa les yeux en voyant que c'était Titus qui cherchait à la joindre.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait transparaître son agacement.

\- Ils ont trouvé le corps de Quint. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne fassent le lien et nous envoient leurs enquêteurs, informa l'homme.

\- Eh bien qu'ils nous les envoient. Nous les attendrons, répondit la commandante. Comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Bien. »

Et ils raccrochèrent.

* * *

 **Alors, vos impressions ? Au niveau de longueur des chapitres, est ce qu'elle vous convient ? Vous les préfèreriez plus longs, plus courts, ou je continue comme ça ?**  
 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si il reste dans une dynamique de présentation de l'histoire et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, ça bougera plus dans les suivants, promis ;)**

 **Je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
